Fang's Blog
by BlackTales
Summary: Fang has it all. The looks, popularity, money, the only thing he seems to be missing is the girl. His friends find it odd that he hasn't had a girlfriend once, over the course of their senior year they realize how little they really know about him. 1shot
1. Chapter 1

Fang's Blog

Fang has it all. The looks, the popularity, the money, the only thing he seems to be missing is the girl. His friends find it odd that he hasn't had a girlfriend once, over the course of their senior year they realize how little they really know about Fang.

Yo.

To Mr. Koontz:

I'm not really sure what the point of this assignment is. All I know is that I have to write to you once at the beginning of the semester then once at the end, I got that, but I don't get why. So until you tell us why, I guess I'll just jump to the information that you want to know.

I'm Nicolas Ride, call me Fang. I'm in your 3rd period class; I sit towards the back with my friend James 'Iggy' Griffins. I'm on the football team with him, I get good grades (contrary to popular belief), I'm a senior and just turned 18, and my favorite color is black.

That might help you out if you're ever looking for me in class; I'm the tall guy in all black with black hair and eyes.

Anyway, I live with my dad and my soon to be step-mom, Lily. She's cool, and really chill. My parents divorced when I was little. I see my mom about once a month. She lives in California.

I want to go to college on a football scholarship, and so far all I know is that I want to minor as a mechanic. I'm not too picky about what school I get into, just as long as I get into one.

Fang

"Okay, this assignment is officially going to be the death of me." Iggy groaned. "I mean Mr. K wants us to write about ourselves? Who wants to do that? I took this class for an easy A."

"Dude," Sam said. "You're taking two P.E. classes, HomeEc, some smart person science and math class; I think creative writing is still going to be your easiest grade. You just have to fill up the page, I doubt Mr. K is even going to read it. You could write about your sex life and no one would care."

The two idiots laughed, while everyone on the team ignored them. Iggy and Sam, known by the whole school, were perverts. Though they aren't always, mostly just when girls are around.

Take right now for instance, at lunch, when the football team and the cheerleaders sit together like a cliché high school story. It's the first day back to school, and the cliques are already decided. The freshmen really never stood a chance.

My phone buzzed in my pocket giving me an excuse to tune out my friends. I opened the text message quickly and read it.

_Can't come over tonight. Babysitting A&G._

I frowned, typing out a reply. _You suck._

My phone buzzed back almost instantly. _Love you too._

_Tomorrow?_

_Maybe._

_Don't make me kidnap you._

_Again._

_Yeah again._

_Fine. I'll see you tomorrow._

"Fang?" My head snapped up, my hand shoving my phone in my back pocket on instinct. "Who are you texting? Did you meet a girl over the summer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Ig."

"Well then who was it? You hate texting."

"Doesn't matter."

His eyes narrowed at me. "My goal this year is to get you a girlfriend."

I gave him a blank look, something not too uncommon. "You clearly have no life."

"Mark my words, Fang, mark my words."

The second day of school is pretty much like the first. Chill because you're still catching up with friends you couldn't see over the summer, and the teachers are simply going over their class rules. So basically, it's pointless.

When I pulled into my driveway after school, a red truck with large tires was already there parked off to the side. I stopped in beside it, rushing to the front door barely remembering to lock my car.

I walked towards the kitchen where I heard voices. One was Lily, who waved when she saw me; the other had her back towards me. Her hair was long and in a ponytail, making it less noticeable that you couldn't tell which color it really was. Brown or blonde?

I walked up behind her, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her. "How'd you beat me here?"

She turned in her seat, her brown eyes meeting my black ones. She smiled at me. "Simple. You were surrounded by jocks and the Pompom Posse. And people think you're antisocial." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Well I'll let you too catch up." Lily said, walking out. I barely took notice, something that always happened when Max was in front of me. She consumed about 90% of my thoughts.

I leaned down, my mouth lightly touching hers before her fingers curled around my black shirt and mine went to cup her face. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and I felt her smile against me.

We pulled away a few minutes later and I rested my forehead against hers to smooth my breathing. "Staying the night?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away. "I don't know why you even ask."

3rd person POV

"Hi Mr. Ride!" Iggy greeted as soon as the door opened. "Is Fang home? He ditched the team after practice."

Peter Ride opened the door wider and started up the stairs with Iggy following. "I think he's in his room." Mr. Ride opened Fang's door, blocking Iggy's view. He quickly closed it again. "Sorry," He said. "I should have knocked."

Iggy raised my eyebrows wondering what Fang was doing that would make Mr. R close the door. He pushed past Mr. Ride and forced the door open again. The door hit the wall with a loud bang, but his attention was focused on the girl lying on Fang's bed in shorts and just a bra. Fang was sitting up, and silently handed her one of his sweatshirts before he threw a shirt on.

"Um…hi?" Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"This isn't the way I thought you two would meet." He said and ran a hand through his hair. Behind Iggy, Mr. Ride closes the door awkwardly. "Iggy this is Max. Max, Iggy."

Max smiled, finally sitting up and swinging her legs around to rest them on the ground. She stuck her hand out which Iggy hesitantly, since Fang was watching him closely, reached out to grab. "It's nice to meet you. Fang talks about you all the time."

"Fang talks?" Iggy joked, trying to lighten the mood. He cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. It's nice to meet you too; I wish I could say that I've heard about you…" Max shrugged like it didn't matter. "So are you two together or just like sleeping together?"

Fang's eyes snapped up. "Iggy." His voice was low, a warning. Max's hand closed around his, and you could see him visibly relax. It was…strange.

"We've been together since freshmen year."

Iggy exploded. And not the good kind of explosion. "What? Four years! Were you ever going to tell me? This is crazy, but it explains _everything_. Why you don't check out chicks or go on the dates that we set up for you. Why you rarely go to parties, and always leave places early. At lunch, the other day, you were texting Max weren't you? Yeah it's why you blew it off. It all makes sense now. Except for the fact that it's a secret. Why is it a secret?"

They shared a look. "Coach." Was all Fang said.

"Coach? What about him?" Iggy felt my eyebrows squish together.

"You're going to have to tell him eventually, Fang."

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Coach is the reason this is a secret."

"Why would he care about your personal life?"

"Freshmen year, I got on the varsity team. 'First freshmen, in a long time, with real talent' is what Coach said. But he made me promise no girls, because he didn't want any distractions in front of me or he would kick me off. I agreed because at the time I wasn't into anyone, and this was _varsity_ and I was a _freshman_." Fang stopped and made a face from talking so much.

"Fang and I were, are, childhood friends." Max continued. "He didn't start to like me until about a month after the promise. He even tried avoiding me. It didn't work that well and long story short he grew a pair and we decided to keep it a secret and here we are."

Iggy blinked. "Okay, secret relationship, my lips are sealed."

Fang POV

By the time Monday morning rolled around, after Max left for home at an unreasonable hour, I felt like I was going to be sick. I knew Iggy would never intentionally blab, but oh God if Coach found out…I would be worse than dead. I feared more for Max than for me because I if I know Coach like I think I do then I know he'll try and pin full blame on her.

"Max is really cool." Iggy decided in class after he spent the weekend around us. "She's incredible really; I mean how many girls do you know willing to be in a relationship where you can't do PDA? None! She's a one of a kind. Damn, you're lucky."

My eyebrow twitched as Iggy kept talking. He was technically filling the silence the way he always has, by talking about my favorite subject. Of course before he talked about football thinking that was what consumed my mind. And then he met Max.

"So where does she sit at lunch? I bet I can get her to sit with us—"

"Iggy, please." I cut him off. "The more you talk about her, the more I want to see her."

He dropped his head. "Sorry man. I wasn't thinking."

I shrugged. "Sokay"

"But I do have one question, well actually I have lots of questions, but I'll stick to just one. Wait no…two."

"Spit them out, Ig."

"Right. Okay so my first is: how often does she stay over? And my second is: why can't you guys pretend to be friends at school?"

"She stays over about every other night; if she's not at my place then I'm at hers. Unless one of us have something to do. And we can't because Coach questions every girl that I interact with. I can't act normal around her because to be normal would mean to be with her."

"You sound like a girl." He noted.

"Just wait until you find 'the one.'"

He snorted.

At lunch, the first thing I noticed when I sat down that Iggy wasn't there. I wasn't the only one who noticed either. Monique High—or Nudge as she insisted we call her after a long monolog— a sophomore who managed to get onto the cheer squad (or Pompom posse as Max would call it), immediately turned to me questioning his absentness.

"Hiya Fang! Where's Iggy? It's weird seeing you here without him. Is he okay? Is he sick? That would suck, I hate being sick. It's like so…gag. And then—OMG that's Iggy! Who's he with? I didn't know he was dating anyone. Wow she's really pretty. OMG its Max!"

She kept going on, but I narrowed my eyes at Iggy who's dragging Max behind him. She caught my eye and rolled her eyes before acting like she doesn't know me again.

The whole table watches as Iggy drags her over. It's silent as they guy look at Max in ways I do _not_ like. Iggy puts his hands on Max's shoulder and smiles at us. He quickly glances at me guiltily.

"Guys this is Max Martinez. She's in my math class, and despite the annoyed look on her face, I know she was just dying to sit with us."

Iggy grinned and Max crossed her arms.

I tune back in, after staring at Max longer than I probably should have, as Iggy finished introducing the team and cheerleaders. "—Sam, and then Fang."

Iggy pushed Max in the seat next to me and then squished in on her other side so she's sandwiched between the two of us. I put my hands on top of the table so I don't do anything stupid.

"So Max," Iggy says once people got used to her being there. "You and Fang have lots in common. Fang's single, I'm sure the two if you would get along perfectly."

Iggy doesn't know the first thing about Max. He knows we've been together for almost four years, but he doesn't understand the precautions and how hard we've planned everything out. Iggy doesn't know what an amazing actress Max is either.

"I'm not into cocky jocks." She says, watching me in fake disgust. "Besides that, and the fact that _Fang_ here isn't my type, I have a boyfriend."

I almost laugh at Iggy's shocked face. Behind me, Sam and a few others start laughing at the thought that Max turned me down. They don't know shit.

"Yeah?" I say. "Well I'm not into bitches who think they're all that."

Max's eyes narrow at me, but I'm the only one who can see the playfulness in them. "Yet you surround yourself with jocks who worry more about getting into girls pants than their grades, and girls who look like clowns and have no moral values."

Nudge is the only one who doesn't take it personally. She knows Max because she's best friends with Max's half-sister Ella. Ella knows about us, but Nudge doesn't. Which is why I usually avoid going to Max's when Ella has people over.

Max didn't wait for a reply, instead turned to Iggy. "Can I go now?" He nods slowly, unsure about what else to do. "Awesome. Bye."

We all watch as she gets up and walk away without a glance back. Sam lets out a low whistle. "_Damn_, I'd tap that."

"I'd tap that twice." Someone else yells.

I clench my teeth and tried not to slug them.

"Max is now officially my hero." Iggy says as I lean against my car in my driveway. "She's not going to be pissed because you called her a bitch, is she?"

I shrugged and nodded my head towards the road. "Let's find out."

She parked behind my car, since Iggy was in her usual spot. Max circled her car and crossed her arms as she stood in front of me.

"Bitch?" She asked.

"Cocky jock?" I placed my hands on her hips.

She shrugged and grinned up at me. "Eh. I call it how I see it."

I pulled her closer and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone! Did Fang just smile? What kind of twisted reality is this?" Iggy shouted, reminding me that he was there. "Max Martinez you are a miracle worker. You made Fang smile!"

Max looked she was about to question his sanity. "What are you talking about? Fang always smiles."

Iggy's jaw drops and he yanks Max out of my arms, and gives her a bear hug. "Screw Coach. Max you should never leave his side."

"You're the one who just took her away from me." Iggy immediately released her and pushed her towards me.

"My bad. Won't happen again."

The team could tell something big was on my mind before we even made it into my basement. By the time the videogames were pulled out, they had silently agreed to leave me alone. And for once that wasn't what I wanted. But they didn't know how to comfort me. Only Max did.

Max.

"_Just for once I don't want all this goddamn pressure on my shoulders! I want to be able to play football my damn way."_

_Max looked at me. "Fang, calm down."_

_I rounded on her. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down. This is all your fault! You fucking seduced me and completely screwed with my head!"_

"_But—"_

"_My life would be so much easier if you would just fuck off! You've ruined me! Don't you understand that?" I yelled. Max recoiled, either from the yelling or from my words. Or both._

"_Fang—"_

"_Just get the hell out!"_

God. I'm so stupid. Picking a fight with her when she's the only the only constant good thing in my life, the only one who tried to help. The only one who knows the real me and can see through all my bullshit.

Upstairs there was yelling. I frowned as I listened. Lily and Dad never fight. _Neither did Max and I,_ I thought as the guys paused their game so we could hear. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded like panic. I dashed up the stairs, with Iggy and the team on my heels. The door burst open and I froze.

"Max?"

She looked up before quickly darting her eyes away from mine. _Ouch,_ I totally deserved that. But for now, I was more worried about why she was leaning against Dad like a crutch and why she was bruised and bloody.

I ran to her side, forgetting everyone in the room. My sole focus was, and always will be, Max. Dad watched me carefully as I gently picked Max up bridal style. I wonder how much he knew; judging by the flinch Max gave when I touched her I would assume a lot.

I carried Max to the couch, laying her down and never taking my eyes off of her. She wouldn't meet my gaze, instead settled on fiddling with the blanket as I kneeled down next to her.

Iggy silently handed me a wet washcloth. I was hesitant before I gently turned Max's face towards me. She kept her eyes focused above my head.

What the hell have I done? For as long as I can remember, Max is the only one who dared stand up to me. And now she can't even look at me.

I took the washcloth and began wiping the blood off of her face. I swiped my thumb across her lips and paused, startling her. She finally met my eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" I shook my head slowly at her small voice.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"Yeah. Don't do that again."

"Yes ma'am."

I leaned in closer, but stopped suddenly well-aware of everyone watching us. Did I want this secret to finally come out? All our hard work and careful planning gone with such a simple kiss? Max's hand loosely gripped my shirt, waiting. Was I willing to give up football for Max?

I closed the small gap between us.

Usually I like silence. But now I wish someone would speak up, speak their mind. I don't care. Just break the awkward silence. They wouldn't all keep their mouths shut. There was no way. How quickly would the news spread to Coach? I'd probably be off the team by Monday.

As long as I had Max, I'd be okay.

I met Iggy's eyes, wondering what I should do. The idiot was grinning, but clapped his hand and turned towards the team. I stoop up so I could pick Max up again. Her arms roped around my neck while mine went to her knees and under her shoulder. I pulled her up and started up the stairs, letting Iggy deal with everything.

"You okay?" Max asked as I her on my bed.

"I should be asking you that." She simply blinked at me, waiting for me to continue. "You're worth it."

She smiled and grabbed the back of my neck to bring me closer. She kissed me gently. "I definitely cracked a rib or two. Or three."

I unzipped her jacket and slipped it off, and then I went into the bathroom to grab the gauze and tape before sitting back down next to Max. I rolled her shirt up until it bunched around her bra. I started un-wrapping the tape.

"So what happened?"

"You yelled at me, so I went to go fight. Kicked ass too."

"You know I don't tell you this enough," I said focusing on the task at hand. "But I do love you."

She stilled my hands and made me look at her."No worries." She kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

3rd Person POV

Iggy paced back and forth in the school parking lot for either Fang's black sports car or Max's big ass four-wheel truck. Finally—_finally_— Fang's car speeds into the parking lot with only five minutes until the bell.

Everyone watches. Everyone already knows.

Iggy jogs towards the car, watching as Fang slowly opens his door. Max does the same on the passenger side. She smiles at Iggy, but it isn't quite as warm and carefree as usual. Iggy notices the bruises covering Max's right cheek, the only thing she couldn't hide besides her pained walk.

Fang takes her hand.

"So everyone knows," Iggy said. "They knew the second the team left your house."

"Yeah, my phone was blowing up." Fang replied. "I had to switch it off."

"_O.M.G. Fang Ride and Max Martinez. This is unbelievable!"_

"_I heard they've been together since _freshmen _year."_

"_Why would they keep it a secret?"_

"_He can do so much better."_

"_Aw, I think they're cute together. Totally the new _'It' _couple."_

"_How have I never noticed her before?"_

Fang's hand tightened around Max's as Iggy hurriedly pushed open the front door, and shoved the two inside after him. The door closed, cutting them off from the growing gossip.

"Where are we going?" Iggy asked as Fang led them down a hallway towards the wrong side of the school.

"To see Coach." Fang turned left.

Max was uncharacteristically quiet, as if she traded places with Fang. Iggy was about to ask what was wrong, but they stopped in front of the doors to the field.

Max shook off Fang's hand and stepped back. "Be cool." She said and smiled.

Fang closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands. He bent his head and kissed her slowly, gently. He pulled back. "Because now I can."

Max rolled her eyes. "God, I've turned you into such a sap. Shame on me." She handed him his backpack and pushed him towards the door. "See ya later, hotshot."

The whole team was out there, confused. And a furious Coach.

"I'm disappointed in you, son." Coach said. "You're throwing your life away…for some girl."

Fang silently handed over his jersey and helmet.

"Just tell me the truth Nick, what blackmail does she have on you?"

Fang frowned. "No blackmail."

"Are you thinking about how disappointed your family will be once they hear you're off the team? Because of Marcie?"

"Her name is Max. And they love her."

"You'll lose all of your scholarships? Are you thinking about your future?"

Fang paused, zipping his bag up. "Max is my future." Then he turned and walked away.

He didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

At lunch, Fang sat outside next to Max with her friends, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy in the bed of Max's pick-up the way should have always done.

The whole school knew, since Iggy had stayed behind after Fang left and explained why he was off the team. The team was wondering why Coach would do such a thing, and the fans were quickly losing their spirit.

Their big game was in two weeks, but they would be fooling themselves if they thought they would do anything close to okay. They need to be great.

They needed Fang.

But Coach was damn stubborn and Fang actually liked being off the team. It gave him free time to be with his family (helping Lily and Dad plan for their wedding), Angel and Gazzy (his neighbors who he used to babysit with Max before football), and Max (who he could now hold hand with and could kiss publically).

Fang liked that he didn't have to sit with the team. He liked how Max's group sat in the bed of her truck to eat lunch, and he liked being able to get his homework done at reasonable hours.

Iggy was going to quit the team, as were some of Fang's closer friends, but Fang insisted that they stay that they would at least show up to the big game. He also didn't want them to lose their scholarships.

Another thing Fang liked was that he didn't have to wear his jersey every Friday to school. He liked going home right after school instead of hours of practice.

He never thought her would, but her really did love being off the team.

There were somethings, though, that Fang would miss. Like the team gatherings and some of the parties, he missed hanging out with the guys, and he missed the adrenaline rush during the games. He would miss the team going wild after a win.

Now he would be in the bleachers.

But at least he had Max.  
>-<p>

Fang POV

"Are you sure you don't mind dress shopping with me, Max?" Lily asked.

Max glanced up from her menu and smiled. "Course not. But fair warning, my fashion sense sucks."

Lily laughed, trying to hide her panic. The wedding was only three months away. Dad slid into the booth beside Lily, holding out drinks.

"Don't worry, Lil. Everything will be okay. Right Fang?"

I tore my eyes from Max; staring…guilty is charged, to Dad. "Yeah, and I'll do everything I can to help. I also volunteer Max's help."

Lily brightened, making me instantly regret what I just said. "Oh excellent! The Fang would you mind coming with Max and I to the dress place? I need a guy's opinion and I obviously can't bring Peter."

I groaned, leaning back in the booth. I hate dress shopping, unless Mac is the one trying them on. "How can I say no?"

Max looked at me. "You can't."

I rolled my eyes at her, and started tracing random patterns on her bare thigh. She grinned and went back to reading her menu.

I realized, as my family studied their menus, that this is the first time we've all been out to together in years without having to worry about someone finding out and spilling. It was nice, and strange, and something I could definitely get used to.

"Fang." Max nudged me. "Are you going to order?"

I had been spacing. My bad. I glanced at the waitress, pen and flirty smile ready. I shrugged and nodded towards Max. "Whatever she got." The waitress wrote it down, taking the menus and leaving with a wink in my direction.

"So Fang," Lily started, pulling out her psychology voice. "What's it like being free?"

I squeezed Max's thigh and smiled. "I love it."

"How so?"

"Yesterday, I got to see Angel and Gazzy. First time in months and they live next door. The day before, Max and I went on a date. First time in years."

Max placed her hand over mine; I wasted no time in lacing out fingers together. Lily and Dad smile as the waitress brings out our food.

"Max, get up." She groaned and turned away from me to bury her head in one of my pillows. "Max."

"You get up." She mumbled. I laughed and moved hair out of her face.

"I am up."

"Then go back to sleep," She said. "And leave me alone."

"We have to go dress shopping with Lily."

She dug her head deeper in the pillow. "I hate dresses."

"But you don't hate Lily."

She groaned again. "Take a shower; I'll get up when you're out."

"I already took a shower."

There was a moment of silence. Then she raised her head and looked at me. "You suck." She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a damn shower."

"But you already—" The door slammed shut. "Never mind."

Fifteen minutes later Max came out drying her hair with a towel. At least now she looked able to put a smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes as she lay back down on the bed with her head on my chest. I ran a hand through her wet hair.

"What's for breakfast?"

"It's lunch time."

She shook her head. "Breakfast." She insisted.

"What do you want?" She propped herself up to place a small kiss on my lips.

"Food."

I put my hand to the back of her neck to stop her from moving. We looked at each other for a moment before she leaned back in. It started off slow, until my hands moved down to her hips and her tongue poked me. I opened my mouth and gripped her waist. I hoisted her up easily and placed her so she was straddling me.

She pulled back, making me resist groaning, but then she moved the hair from her neck and gripped my shirt. I pushed myself up so I put all my weight on one of my elbows, while my other hand slipped under her shirt. I kissed her lips then started trailing my lips down her neck to where it met her shoulder. I flicked my tongue against the skin; I bit down a little as someone knocked on the door.

"Are you guys up yet?" Lily called. "I was thinking we would stop by some restaurant before we go to the wedding store."

I removed my lips from Max and she rolled to the side as Lily opened the door. Max smiled lightly at Lily, finding my hand under the covers. I locked my eyes on Lily.

"Yeah, ready to go?" I say and haul Max up and start dragging her behind me. Lily walks beside me, and Max hooks a finger through one of my belt loops from behind.

"So the big games Friday, right?" Lily asks.

"Yup."

"Well you and Max are going together, so I was thinking Peter and I would take Angel and Gazzy too. What do you think?"

"Sounds good."

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the game you've all been waiting for, the game against the two biggest schools in the Avondale. I give you the home team, Desert Edge, and the guest team Westview High school. Put your hands together and show some spirit!"

Our section, the Desert Edge Eagles, go crazy. A mix of white and blue, people, and screaming. The people two rows down painted their chests blue with their friend's jersey number in white. I've never been on the sideline during a game before, the only word I have to describe it is…intense.

The visitor side is just as insane. With posters of their mascot shooting down eagle, masks of their mascots, and even some megaphones. They were chanting and cheering, as loud as our side, as both teams jogged onto the field.

Our team burst through the huge sign made by our cheerleaders first, Iggy in front waving his helmet like the idiot that he is. A couple seats away, Ella stood up and started screaming with the student body. Max laughed and pointed to where the cheerleaders were…more specifically Nudge who was doing some crazy dance to get people moving.

It worked.

From the field, Iggy caught my eye and offered a small wave. We haven't talked much in the past week because Coach has been hounding the team for this game. Iggy would never admit it, but I know that for once he's happy people are in the stands cheering for just him instead of him and me. Since Lily and Dad came for me, but supported both of us. Iggy's parents could care less. So this means a lot.

Both teams warm up for ten minutes before the game begins. Iggy's the new quarterback, and starts throwing out plays like there's no tomorrow. The know the plays like the back of my hand, or like how I know Max and the instant Iggy calls them out I know how the game is going to end.

Coach has doomed them with plays that were never, and probably never will be, perfected.

Five minutes later, the score is 7-0 in favor of Westview. Their school goes crazy; our section is silent, and the cheerleaders try and be optimistic. But then a few minutes later its 13-0. The first quarter is called with a score of 18-10.

My hold on Max's waist tightens as I take in the dejected look on Iggy's face. It's only the first quarter and our teams previous excitement has been washed away more and more the louder the Westview school gets.

Max whips out her phone and starts typing, I didn't bother and ask her who she was texting. Maybe Ella who also had her phone out, even though they were only a few seats apart. Girls. If a guy ever understand them, then something is wrong with him too.

Max slides her phone into her back pocket again as the second quarter starts. She looks up, her brown eyes swimming with an emotion mixed between mischief and playfulness. She grabbed my hand. "Come on. I want to show you something."

I raise an eyebrow. "Now?"

She nods. "Now." I stare at her for a moment then let her pull me down the bleachers. I glance behind us and realize that not only are Lily and Dad watching, but also Ella, Iggy, and Nudge.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we enter the school. Max doesn't answer instead turns down a familiar hallway that I probably could have established if Max didn't turn around and press up against me.

Her lips are soft and warm, moving in sync with mine. I run my tongue across her bottom lip as she slides her hands under my shirt. She opens her mouth up, our tongues fighting for dominance, and we slowly back up. I hit something, judging from the thing pressing into my back I would say a door, I reach out and push it open. I place both hands on Max's waist and lift her up, she wastes no time in wrapping her legs around my torso.

I stumble backwards into the room, barely able to kick the door close before Max pulls up on my black shirt. We break the kiss for maybe a second with Max randomly throwing the shirt somewhere in the room. I untangle my hands from Max's hair and head towards her shirt. I pull it up about half way, and then she pulls away and drops her legs.

I open my eyes and give her a confused look. Her breathing is sped up, her cheeks have a red tint, her lips are a little swollen, but her face is blank.

"You're such a tease." I tell her.

"We need to talk."

I hate those words.

I realize we're in the guy's locker room. Football gear is thrown across the room, it stinks, and it's all too familiar. I haven't been in here in weeks. Max watched me silently as I take everything in. On the bench, I noticed, was my stuff. Jersey, helmet, padding. I walk over and pick up the jersey looking at the 13 on the back.

To say that I'm confused would be an understatement.

I look to Max for help. She takes the jersey from my hands and stares at it. "I know you better than anyone else." She starts, looking in my eyes in a way that makes it hard to look at but impossible to look away. "When you're in one of those moods, I'm the person you're dad calls to set you straight. I know everything about you and for the past few weeks you've been trying to hide something from me."

I'm silent, watching her wondering where she's going.

"You love football, probably as much as you love me, and that's okay. I don't mind. But you've been trying, and succeeding, at trying to fool everyone that you're okay with this. But Fang, you were made for football. You're heart calls out to it. Tonight you looked at the field with so much longing."

She hands over the jersey, I slowly reach out to take it. I feel like this is a trap.

"This isn't a trap. Coach made you choose, football or me. I will never make you choose. So take the jersey, suit up, and get your ass out there."

"But—"

"Everything all planned out. Don't worry about Coach, or the fans, or me just think of yourself. Have fun out there."

I shake my head and hand the jersey back. "I'm not interested in losing you."

Max doesn't take it. "You will never lose me. In fact, you're stuck with me forever."

I pull my Max to me, smiling at her like she's the best thing in the world. Because to me, in my world, she is the best thing. "You have a no idea how much this means to me."

Max grins. "You can give me a hint. Tonight. After you win the game."

I lean in closer. "I love you."

Her smile widens. "I know."

"Yeah? How?"

She kisses me briefly. "Because I love you too."

Yo.

To Mr. Koontz:

I'm not sure if you follow our school team or if you hear about all the gossip around the school. Honestly, I don't even know if you like sports. But I do, and since I have to write about me you're going to have to bear through it.

I'm the kid in the back of the classroom who wears all black and never smiles. And the reason is because my reason for smiling wasn't allowed to be with me. Because of Coach. The guy is crazy and ambitious and usually gets what he wants, but he could never keep me away from the two things I love most.

Maximum Martinez

You don't have Max so I'll tell you about her. She's beautiful inside and out, smart and daring. She's thinks about other people first, and she's the only person who gets me. She can make me smile and laugh and I've never meet someone who can even come close to comparing to her. She's also stubborn and a terrible cook. She has dimples and captivating brown eyes. And she's all mine.

Football

You may have heard, but I quit/ was kicked off the team. For awhile I actually enjoyed being off the team, but then I started missing somethings. And Max noticed. So she along with her sister Ella, Ella's best friend Nudge, Iggy, my dad and Lily came up with a plan to…in a sense save me.

Max distracted me and got me into the locker room, then she gave me a speech that reminded me just how lucky I am to have her, but also convinced me to play again. A few minutes later, half-time was called the team came in and then by the end of the night we won.

Barley, but we did win.

And we were losing pretty bad too.

I'm not sure if I'm doing your assignment right, but you told us to write about ourselves. Since Max and football make me, I decided to write about them.

Oh and in case you're curious. Dad and Lily got married and to be honest I don't think I've seen either one so happy. Iggy found the love of his life. Ella Martinez. There's something about those Martinez girls. He's whipped, I'm whipped, and from the stories that Max has told me about her parents…he was whipped too.

It's funny because at the beginning of the year Iggy laughed at the idea of love. Then again so did I as a freshmen.

I also got a full scholarship to pretty much my college of choice. To be honest, I'll follow Max where ever she goes. If for some reason she decides to go into the military, fine. I'll be less than a step behind her. And I know Iggy's going to the University of Arizona so he can stay close to Ella (and his recently discovered partner in crime, Gazzy). When Ella graduates, I'm sure he'll fly across the world for her too.

I think that's it.

Thanks for an interesting year.

Fang.


End file.
